1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movable carriers or carts and, more particularly, to a novel cart having a plurality of pins or posts carried on a support member for releasably holding a multiplicity of shopping bags or grocery bags.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice for a consumer to carry grocery bags or shopping bags from place to place by gripping the bags with the hands grasping the handle portion of the bags or by placing the bags into an open container which is then transported from place to place. In some instances, the container is wheeled and includes a handle so that the container can be pushed ahead of the user.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing such a conventional wheeled container which stems largely from the fact that the cart is not easily dismantled for storage in a vehicle and such a cart is not readily assemblable at the site of use. Furthermore, the cart is bulky and cumbersome to use while storage capacity is greatly limited due to the walled construction of the container.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel cart which is of a break-down construction so as to be readily dismantled for storage in the trunk of a car and one which may be assembled at the site of use. Storage capacity is expanded by providing a non-restricted area for storage so that the articles to be stored are not necessarily forced or jammed into a confining area such as between side walls. Also, such a novel cart must be suitable for pushing or pulling along a surface and in a balanced position so that ease of transport is assured.